Tell Edward
by LC-Lawliet
Summary: one-shot songfic: Sequel to 'Tell Bella.' Bella's POV on Edward's tragic death. What happens when she gets a suprise visit from an old rival? Will Edward's words he said in the chapel true? find out here. oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! Also, this is ALL HUMAN.


**A/N: For those of you who have read my other fic, Tell Bella, this is the sequel you don't have to read tell Bella, but it really helps you understand what is going on. Since the song I used, Tell Laura I Love her has a reply song called Tell Tommy I Love Him (or something like that) I decided to make another one-shot song-fic based on Bella's view of Edward's tragic passing. Remember, instead of Laura it's Bella, and instead of Tommy it's Edward and most importantly remember that this is ALL HUMAN! So please enjoy and review!**

Bella sat with Edward's family in the front pew of the chapel at her lost love's funeral. She couldn't help but cry over the loss of Edward, her Edward. Time didn't seem to affect her anymore, she was numb without him. Soon, the Paul Bearers, Edward's father, Carlisle, brothers, Emmett and Jasper, her father, Charlie, and Jacob, a long-time friend of Bella's family, closed Edward's casket and slowly lifted it. Heavy sobs racked Bella's body hardest, but when she looked over she noticed Edward's mother, Esme, and two sisters, Alice and Rosalie, were also crying. She shook as they buried the casket which contained the perfect figure of the man she'd never see again.

Bella finally realized truly that she would never again see Edward's face, never hear his velvet-smooth voice, never feel her heart race when his lips met hers, nothing. She soon drove home, and eventually cried herself to sleep. When she awoke hour later, darkness was settling over, it was twilight, the first star just appearing. She remembered how she and Edward would sit inside his Volvo at exactly this time, she looked at the star and remembered what Edward's spirit had said only yesterday. That he would always be watching her. Bella fought tears as she stared into the dim sky.

_Edward my sweetheart is gone now,_

_He meant everything to me,_

_So little star above,_

_If you see Edward, tell him my love_

_Tell Edward I love him,_

_Tell Edward I miss him,_

_Tell Edward, though I may cry,_

_My love for him, Will never die._

As she scrawled those words into her diary, she realized the truth behind them, she loved him so. And she missed him terribly, so terribly that everything seemed wrong without him.

_He drove his car in that stock car race,_

_To win money so we could wed, _

_He wanted so much to make me his wife,_

_Now our love lives on, though he lost his life_

If only Edward could have had more money, not that she cared about having a rich boyfriend or anything, just that if he had just a tad bit more money, he wouldn't had needed to enter that dreadful race and lose more than the race or money, but his life.

_I'm so lonely without him near,_

_Oh how I miss his warm embrace,_

_I love no other, I want him to know,_

_Oh, little star, please tell him so_

_Tell Edward I love him,_

_Tell Edward I miss him,_

_Tell Edward, though I may cry, _

_My love for him, Will never die,_

Again, the words were almost too true, she was lonely as could be. Nothing felt right anymore. Bella would never love anyone again like she loved Edward, never.

_Although he wanted to give me the world,_

_Why did he do such a reckless thing,_

_Little star he should have realized,_

_That I was richer than a queen when he looked me in the eyes._

_Tell Edward I love him,_

_Tell Edward I miss him, _

_Tell Edward, though I may cry,_

_My love for him, will never die._

Bella heard a loud CRASH! Break the silence she'd been in so long. It was coming from down stairs, since Charlie wasn't home, she went to investigate. Bella's eyes widened as she spotted a figure in her kitchen, when he turned, she was even more afraid. It was James (**A/N: What? I brought James back, it adds well, and he's my favorite villain!) **Edward's rival. He was holding a gun, he cocked it and pointed it toward Bella. She wasn't scared though, oddly. She felt safe. James was about to pull the trigger when suddenly, something hit him hard in the side, slamming him into the wall and knocking him unconscious in that process. A white light appeared and Edward was standing in Bella's living room. Bella's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"I told you I would protect you," he said with his dazzling voice.

"Thank you. I miss you," said Bella, hugging him.

"Remember what I told you love, I'll always be with you, watching over you from heaven, and your heart," he murmured "I have to go now, goodbye, my darling," he ended sadly.

"I love you Edward. Forever," Bella said quickly.

"I love you too, Bella. Forever." he replied, disappearing. Bella gave a sad smile, she knew Edward was in heaven and all. But she still missed him.

A/N**: PLEASE REVIEW?!**


End file.
